


No Escape

by kolivan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, First Time, Fluff, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torture, Virgin sex, starts out as fluff then gets super fucking dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolivan/pseuds/kolivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively titled "The Story About How Hanzo Lost His Legs". Previously titled "Run (No More)"</p><p>"My son ran into your arms like a wild dog runs towards a hunk of meat. Now I made sure that he will never run again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a post on tumblr to write this, and this was supposed to have more torture in it but now there's more fluff than torture. It was also only supposed to be a short one-shot but now it's 5000 words long. RIP in peace. This story turns out so nice and stuff and then torture. :^) you're welcome

Hanzo hadn’t expected his father’s new business partner to be so… handsome. The first he ever saw him was during the man’s first trip to the palace. At first, he found the man crude and classless. He stood out like a sore thumb with his cowboy hat and Southwest American accent. He was always so loud and always seemed to pronounce everyone’s name wrong. Hanzo was sure he would never like this man.

That is, until he saw his face.

Despite all those things that he didn’t like, his father’s business partner was a gorgeous man. He looked rugged; beard perfectly trimmed and bright brown eyes that could kill a man if they looked too deep into them, and a smile that could bring that same man back to life again.

Hanzo wanted to be that man so badly, and he hated it! He had only just met the man, and hadn’t even talked to him, but he wanted so badly too and hated himself for how badly he wanted to. His father would ring his neck if he ever did such a thing. But somehow, he couldn’t help himself.

The second time he saw him, his father had invited the man to join them for dinner. That was when he learned that this man was named McCree, Jesse McCree. Hanzo’s face remained expressionless as he bowed to him, saying nothing the entire time they ate. But he could feel McCree’s gaze burning into him throughout dinner, and he refused to let it get to him. Not in front of his father.

And for some reason, this American could never get his name right. Hanzo figured he was probably teasing, as Genji would do the same every now and again, but if this Jesse McCree calls him “Handsoap” one more time, his father will have to find a new business partner.

No matter how many times he corrected him, he always came up with some new and stupid nickname for him. Eventually, he just gave up, figuring that Jesse was only doing this to get on his nerves. That is until he started calling him something else.

The third time he met Jesse McCree, the American said “Good mornin’, darlin’.” As he walked past Hanzo. That made him stop in his tracks and a deep blush spread across his face and he growled.

“Do not call me that!”

“Whatever you say, darlin’.”

Hanzo groaned in annoyance before storming off, not seeing the smirk on McCree’s face as he walked off. He refused to even look at the American for the rest of the day, because he knew that if he did, his whole face would turn red again, and he couldn’t let Jesse know that that nickname got to him, and not in the way that most nicknames would.

The fourth time they met, however, was much different than the last. His father had ordered him to take Jesse into the village and show him around, give him a tour of the place. It was festival time, so his father thought it would be a perfect time for his oldest son to teach the American about their culture.

Hanzo agreed, not because he wanted to, but because he had to. However, he was not about to go out into public with McCree dressing like he normally would, with cowboy hat and spurs and poncho. So he had traditional clothes personally tailored to him, much to the American’s protests.

“You look very nice, McCree-san.”

“I look like I’m wearin’ pajamas.”

“They are not pajamas! They are—”

“Yeah yeah I know. Can I at least wear my hat?”

“I suppose so.”

Hanzo sighed and huffed before leading the way out of the palace and into the village. The sun was setting and the oldest Shimada could see the lights from all the vendors and rides from blocks away. He remembered going to these with Genji and their mother when they were children, and how carefree those times were. He wished that his life was like that now. He was pulled from his thoughts of nostalgia when he heard Jesse speak.

“So what’s this festival fer anyways?”

“It is our village’s floating lantern festival.”

He did not need to look at Jesse’s face to see his confusion. “Today is July 19th, and every year on this day, we all gather at the ocean’s shore and send off floating lanterns into the sea. It is said to help those who have passed find their way into the afterlife. This is one of the few festivals I partake in.”

“Hm.”

“My brother Genji should already be there.”

“Is that the green haired lookin’ fella? Nearly knocked me down a few times, zoomin’ through the hallways.”

“Yes, that sounds like Genji.”

After a short walk later, they arrived, and just as Hanzo predicted, Genji was already there, sitting at a food vendor stall with a girl on each side. Typical. He walked over to him and yanked Genji back by his collar, making the younger Shimada yelp.

“Hey, what did you do that for?! I was in the middle of eating!” he pouted as he shoved another takoyaki into his mouth.

“You were supposed to wait for me at home.”

“Oh come on, you were taking forever like you always do! I wanted to get here as quick as I could before all the good food was gone and all the pretty girls had gone home.”

Hanzo sighed. “You’re impossible.”

“And you’re no fun.”

McCree almost laughed as he watched the two argue. He couldn’t understand a word they were saying, but he thought that made it even more funny. He chuckled as Hanzo huffed and turned back to him.

“What are you smiling about?”

“Oh nothing, just how cute you two look when you argue.”

That made Hanzo’s cheeks turn red, and he could feel Genji’s smirk behind him before he growled and dragged Jesse away into the crowds, hearing Genji’s laugh behind them.

Festivals never really were Hanzo’s thing, but he hated to admit that he was genuinely having a good time with this American. It was humorous to hear him pronounce many of the food dishes wrong, and it was even more humorous to see his face when he would try new foods, and after he finished eating, Hanzo would finally tell him what it was.

“Those are fried dough balls filled with octopus.”

“That was grilled squid.”

“What the heck is “dang-o”?”

“They are tiny dumplings made from rice flour with a sweet soy sauce.”

Hanzo wasn’t sure what was more entertaining: listening to McCree pronounce things wrong, or watching his face when he realized what he just ate. He hasn’t enjoyed himself like this in a long time and let himself give Jesse a rare smile. Little did know that the other man’s heart nearly stopped beating in his chest when he saw that smile.

At the end of the night, they both walked to the shore line, both carrying a lantern in their hands. But as they walked, Hanzo heard hurried footsteps coming towards him and turned to see Genji running up.

“Hanzo, wait! Let’s send off our lanterns together!”

“Are you sure, you don’t usually like to do that.”

“Please, brother. Let’s do it like we used to when we were kids. Plus, this is the first time we’ve even come to the festival since… well, you know.”

McCree noticed that this conversation was more serious than the last one. He has Hanzo nod and Genji smile before the younger Shimada started walking with them.

“Genji, I don’t believe you have met our visitor yet.”

“Oh I’ve met him.”

“You’ve only seen him.”

“So? That’s still meeting him.”

“No it is not.”

“Yes it is.”

Now this sounding more like sibling bickering. Jesse chuckled as they walked, listening to the two brother argue in Japanese again. But the arguments stopped as they finally reached the shore line. Jesse stood back as he watched them light the candles in their lanterns, and both pulled out a small piece of paper, placing it inside as well. Then they both kneeled down and sent them off. He let the two have their moment together, the brothers standing side by side, leaning on each other as he spoke quietly to each other.

“What did you say to her?”

“I am sure I said the same thing as you.”

“Yeah… I miss her.”

“As do I, Genji.”

Jesse smiled before he walked up beside them, lighting the candle in his own lantern and pushed it off into the water. He looked at them and chuckled. “Look at you two. I guess you two can get along.”

Hanzo glared at him while Genji stuck out his tongue, only making McCree laugh even more.

The sky was black now as Hanzo and Jesse walked back to the palace. Genji had already run off elsewhere, chasing another woman, Hanzo assumed. The lights of the shops had dimmed, and he had a difficult time finding his way through the dark. But then he felt a hand reach out to his and held it. He blushed.

“Jesse—”

“Come on, darlin’. I’ll help you find your way back.”

He hated to admit it, but holding McCree’s hand was one of the best feelings in the world to him. It felt so good that he never wanted to let go. He hoped he never would have to. Together they walked in silence, Jesse helping him maneuver through the dark until they finally reached the palace gates. As they walked in, Jesse tried to let go of Hanzo’s hand, but Hanzo refused to let him. The American blinked.

“Hanzo? You alright?”

The oldest Shimada had not realized what he had done and blushed. “My apologies.” He tried to pull his hand away, but was met with resistance, as now it was McCree who refused to let go.

“No, it’s fine. I like holdin’ yer hand.” He smiled, and Hanzo could have sworn he felt his heart melt.

“Come with me.” His whispered, seeing the American’s confused look before he was pulled along. Hanzo watched for any guards that may be on the grounds, avoiding them all with practiced ease until they arrived at his bedroom quarters and he stepped in, pulling McCree in behind him. He turned on the light, illuminating his room. His eyes burned slightly as they adjusted to the light and he walked over to his wardrobe.

He heard McCree speak behind him, looking over his shoulder to see him looking around.

“Wow, so this is where you sleep? Fancy set up. To be honest, I didn’t expect to see your bedroom at all, let along this early on.” He heard the American chuckle, oh how he loved that laugh.

He changed out of his festival clothes and into his night robes, walking out back into the room.

“I have another set of night clothes you can wear.”

“Much obliged, but I don’t think they’ll fit me.”

“Why not?”

“Well, I just have a hunch.”

“I highly doubt that they won’t fit you.”

“Well alright, if you want me to try them on I will.”

With that, McCree pulled his festival robes off, leaving him stark naked in front of Hanzo. That left the oldest Shimada’s face burning with embarrassment as he covered his eyes.

“What is the matter with you?! Put some clothes you, you are so indecent!”

“Hold your horses, darlin’, I’m gettin’ there.” But then he smirked. “But I doubt with the way you’ve been lookin’ at me all night, I doubt you want me to put some clothes on.”

That made Hanzo’s ears turn red as well and he covered his face and turned away.

“Plus you did bring me to your bedroom. But if you really want me to put some clothes on, I—”

“No!” he blushed at how loud he said that. “No, it’s fine. I… I have never done this before. I’ve never liked someone like this before.”

“Then that just tickles me pink that you like me so much. Because I like you too.”

“You… you do?”

“Course I do. I wouldn’t call ya darlin’ if I didn’t like you like that.”

“Oh, well… I-I’m not sure how to do this.”

“It’s alright.”

Hanzo looked up, seeing McCree smile, and he knew that he could trust him.

“Just remember that if you ever wanna stop, all you gotta do is say so, and we’ll stop.”

“Do you promise?”

“Scout’s honor.”

Hanzo quirked a brow. “I don’t understand.”

That made Jesse smile. “Yes, I promise.”

The oldest Shimada smiled and took a deep breath as McCree leaned in close to him. He blushed at just how close they were, their lips almost touched before Hanzo closed the gap. He groaned, letting his arms wrap around the other’s shoulders. He felt arms wrap around his waist and pulled him closer. He moaned as he felt Jesse deepen their kiss, his tongue pushing into his mouth. At first, Hanzo seemed surprised, but soon let himself melt into it. The American’s tasty was musky, but intoxicating. He tasted like cigars and whiskey, things that he normally found disgusting. But right now, it tasted like heaven.

He felt rough hands slip into his robes, pulling the tie loose and running his fingertips over his chest. Hanzo’s breath hitched as he rubbed slow circles around his nipples, and gasped when he pinched them.

“Didn’t think you’d be so sensitive here.”

“Sh-shut up…”

“Hey now, I’m not complaining. If fact, I rather like it.”

Hanzo felt a shiver go up his spine as McCree purred in his ear. He bit his lip as he felt teeth nibble at his ear, then felt lips kiss his neck. He sighed and moaned softly, feeling his hands slip down his stomach to his thighs. The younger blushed and looked up to see McCree looking down at him, as if asking for permission to touch. He gave a curt nod, then felt a hand wrap around his half-hard shaft. He gasped, having never been touched by anyone else like this before. He groaned as McCree slowly pumped him, squeezing around the base before coming back up to run the pad of his thumb over the tip. He panted softly, covering his mouth to keep himself quiet. He was so caught up in the pleasure surround his cock that he didn’t even notice that McCree himself had moved down, kissing his thighs and smirking against them. Hanzo didn’t even have time to react before he felt his ass cheeks being spread, and a long and wet tongue slipped over his pink hole.

He gasped, unconsciously pushing his hips down into the other’s mouth, his hands reaching down to tangle themselves in his hair. McCree didn’t mind at all as he reached one hand up to pump Hanzo’s now hard dick as he ate out his ass. He moaned, lapping his tongue against his hole for a bit before pushing in. He was met with resistance, of course, but as Hanzo relaxed more and had gotten more into it, it became easier and he was finally able to push his tongue further in. He listened closely to the noises Hanzo made, and was more than delighted to hear that Hanzo was enjoying himself. Perhaps more than just enjoying himself, and as much as McCree was enjoying himself at the moment, he wanted to get this show on the road. He pulled back, licking his lips and almost chuckling at Hanzo’s groan of disappointment.

“Hold your horses, darlin’, we’ll be gettin’ the good part soon. You wouldn’t happen to have any lube, would you?”

He saw Hanzo blush, and expected him to say no, but was pleasantly surprised when Hanzo nodded and pointed to the bedside table. “Well well, the Shimada heir isn’t as much of a virgin as he lets on, then, huh?”

“Shut up…”

“Hey, that’s alright, darlin’. I find it hot anyways.” He smirked, seeing Hanzo’s face redden even more. Jesse smiled at him before pushing him to lay down. “Now just relax, and we’ll go slow.” He spoke as he spread lube over three of his fingers, and Hanzo swallowed silently. Jesse’s fingers were much bigger than his, and he hoped he could take them as easily as he could his own. His breath hitched as one cold digit circled around his hole before pressing in slowly. It’s not that he wasn’t used to that kind of stretch, he just wasn’t used to someone else doing it for him. He let out a soft sigh as another finger pressed in and twisted inside him. He groaned, putting a hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet. Chapped lips pressed against his neck, kissing down to his collarbone and to his shoulders.

“If you ever wanna stop, just tell me. Okay?”

The young Shimada master glared at him “Stop treating me as if I’m going to break!”

That made the gunsmith smirk. “No need to tell me twice, darlin’.”

After that, Hanzo gasped as another finger entered him and pumped into him hard. He bit into his hand when Jesse’s fingertips brushed against his prostate and he had to stop himself from moaning out loud.

“H-hurry up, damn it!”

He looked up, seeing the cowboy’s smirk again and he grumbled. But then he saw the other unbuckle his pants and push them down to his knees, far enough for his hard cock to spring free. He looked up and saw the other’s face turn red and he chuckled.

“See something you like, sweetheart?”

Hanzo didn’t answer, but instead, reaching down and grabbed Jesse’s shaft and pumped hard. That nearly knocked the wind out of the cowboy. “Wh-whoa there, Hanzo! Slow down!”

Hanzo ignored him, pumping him again and running the pad of his thumb over the slit, smearing the pre cum that escaped. The oldest Shimada smirked when he heard the American sigh in pleasure and saw him twitch. Then Hanzo started to feel bold and leaned down, kissing the tip of Jesse’s hard on, making the cowboy blush even more. That made him smirk before he licked over the slit, tasting the bitterness of his pre cum. He moaned, taking more into his mouth as he pumped what he couldn’t fit.

“Oh damn, darlin’…”

He looked up at Jesse, who looked back with a blushed smile. Hanzo just moaned in response and kept going, closing his eyes as he nearly performed his heart out on Jesse’s hard dick. He listened to the sounds the cowboy made, knowing that he was immensely enjoying the treatment, but then Hanzo felt his mouth being pulled off as Jesse pumped himself and before he knew it, the cowboy came onto his face. Hanzo grunted as streams of white stained his face and hair. He growled in annoyance, glaring up at Jesse. But the American just smiled back.

“That’s a good look for you, darlin’. Damn you look gorgeous.”

The Shimada’s anger dissipated a bit, still pissed at McCree, but not as much as before.  He blushed as he was pushed onto his back again and Jesse settled himself between his legs. Hanzo watched as the other slipped on a condom and lubed himself up. He took a deep breath as the cowboy lined himself up with his entrance and closed his eyes.

“Just relax, I’ll take good care of ya.”

Then, McCree pushed in slowly. Hanzo gasped softly and gripped his shoulders tightly. He was shocked from the intrusion than from the pain, blushing even more as the American pushed in halfway and let him adjust as he shallowly thrust his hips. But the oldest Shimada wasn’t having any of it as he pushed his hips down, trying to take the rest of his dick inside him. It seemed that Jesse took the hint and pushed all the way in. He stopped, allowing both of them to adjust for a moment before he began his thrusts again, shallow and soft at first, and shortly turned to hard and fast. The brunette kept one hand on Hanzo’s hip while the other ran up Hanzo’s torso and pinched his nipple, making the other gasp in pleasure.

“J-Jesse!”

Hanzo gasped out, and Jesse felt like his dick had gotten ten times harder hearing the beautiful man underneath him moan his name so breathlessly. He picked up the pace even more, lifting Hanzo’s legs over his shoulders and changing the angle of his thrusts, practically slamming into his prostate, hearing Hanzo gasp then let out a moan. His hand slipped away from the other’s nipple and down to his bouncing cock, pumping in time with his thrusts, making the Shimada moan even louder.

Jesse could feel himself growing closer to the edge, and knew Hanzo was too, so he picked up the pace, pumping Hanzo’s cock harder. Then a few moments later, the other man moaned again, staining his partner’s hand and his own torso. Jesse grunted and groaned as he came as well, his other hand gripping Hanzo’s thigh hard enough to bruise.

Both of them were left panting for a moment before the cowboy pulled out and pulled off the condom. He looked down at Hanzo, seeing his satisfied expression as he slumped into his bed, panting quietly to catch his breath. Jesse smiled and leaned down to kiss his lips.

“You okay?”

“Better than okay.”

“Good.”

Jesse kissed his forehead before pulling the covers over the both of them and pulled Hanzo close to him. Hanzo gave no protests and smiled softly as the two of them fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Everything seemed perfect in this moment to Hanzo, but neither of them could fathom the consequences they had brought upon themselves for their actions.

* * *

“Young Master?”

Hanzo looked over his shoulder, seeing a servant standing in the door way of his room.

“What is it?”

“Your father has requested your presence immediately.”

“Did something happen?”

“I wasn’t given any details. I was only told to inform you of your father’s request.”

Hanzo sighed and set down his tea cup and stood. “Alright.”

He followed the servant to his father’s private office. Normally, his father wanted to talk about family or business affairs, but deep down, something was different about this. The servant knew no details of his summonace, and that was unusual to him since his father would give a briefing to pass to him.

He entered his father’s quarters and noticed the room was almost entirely pitch black, save for a single candle on his father’s desk.

“Father?”

“Come, Hanzo. I have something to… discuss with you.”

He stepped in, but as soon as he was far enough from the door, the servants closed them behind him, and he heard a click as they locked. He turned back, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Father, what is this about?”

“You know exactly what this is about, Hanzo.”

“No, I—”

“Did you think that you would get away with disgracing our family name like your brother?”

Hanzo swallowed thickly. “I… I don’t know—”

He jumped when his father’s fists slammed onto the wood of his desk. “Shut up! You do know what I’m talking about! You and that filthy American! Did you think I wouldn’t know about it?!”

Hanzo felt his blood run cold, his body breaking into a cold sweat. “Father, please, I—”

“Enough. I would expect this from Genji, but not my oldest son, the heir to the Shimada throne, and for your insolence, you will be punished.”

He didn’t even have time to react as two of his father’s bodyguards appeared behind him and restrained him. He tried to fight, but one look from his father’s eyes made him back down. He swallowed down fear as his father drew his sword and the guards picked him up, carrying him to another room.

“I will make sure you never disgrace the clan like this again.”

His body was filled with so much fear he couldn’t even speak. The guards dragged him into the room, a room that Hanzo didn’t even know was there and was strapped down to a cold metal table. His arms and head were strapped down and his legs were strapped by the ankles. His eyes burned as lights suddenly illuminated the room. The walls were a sterile white and he looked on in fear as the guards tied a tourniquet just above his knee.

“What—What are you doing?!”

“You brought this upon yourself, my son. You are the one who made me do this, and now you must pay from what you’ve done.”

A gag was stuffed into mouth as one guard held down his legs, and he gasped in fear as his brother held his sword up. The scream that Hanzo let out could have sent chills down everyone’s spine if they could hear it.

But no one could.

* * *

One last meeting. That was all that was left before Jesse would return to the states. He was homesick, missing his friends and family, but another part of him wished he could stay. He smiled at the thought of staying here with Hanzo, and thinking about the life they could have together. Perhaps he could extend his stay, depending on how this last meeting goes. He hoped it would go well, but he could never imagine how wrong he really was.

He stepped into Lord Shimada’s office, but the energy in the room felt different. Almost sinister. He looked around, noticing how many guards were in the room with them, and saw the smirk on the Lord’s face.

“You look like you’re hidin’ something.”

“I am, and I bet it’s something you’re going to love.”

The American quirked a brow in confusion until he noticed Lord Shimada walking closer to him, dragging something behind him, and his brown eyes widened when that something was thrown at him and hit the floor hard at his feet. He looked closer and saw that it was Hanzo, and he knelt down.

“Jesus, Hanzo! What the hell happened to you?!”

Hanzo didn’t answer, just groaned in pain. Jesse looked down and noticed something was amiss, and nearly threw up in his mouth when he noticed that Hanzo’s legs were no longer there, only bloody stumps, cut off just above the knee.

“My son ran into your arms like a wild dog runs towards a hunk of meat.”

“Oh god…”

“I made sure that he’ll never be able to run again.”

Jesse’s horror turned to rage as he glared at Lord Shimada.

“You sick fuck! This is your son! What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

Lord Shimada didn’t say a word.

“You’re a goddamn sick bastard. A fuckin’ monster!”

“He brought this upon himself.”

Something inside Jesse snapped as he quickly drew his gun, aiming at the Shimada Clan leader. But Hanzo’s father was quicker, swinging his sword. It all happened so fast that the cowboy’s mind couldn’t even register what had happened, but when his body finally caught up to him, he cried out in pain, holding the place where his arm used to be. Hot tears fell down his cheeks as he grit his teeth together to keep him from screaming. Instead, her glared furiously at the Shimada leader before the elder spoke up.

“And if he ever runs again, I made sure that he can never run into your arms every again.”

“You god damn sick motherfucker!”

He wanted to smash his fucking face in, but his head began to feel light headed as he fell to his knees, then fell forward onto his face. His head started spinning from the shock and the blood loss, and was on the verge of passing out until he looked at Hanzo and saw his face. Jesse blinked and reached his only remaining hand out to him and held Hanzo’s.

Hanzo felt tears running down his face, mouthing “I’m sorry…” to the American.

Jesse managed a smile. “Don’t be sorry, darlin’. It’s not your fault.”

Hanzo cried even more, feeling himself dying from the blood loss, and Jesse could feel himself sleeping away too. He sighed as his grip tightened on Hanzo’s hand, feeling the other’s grip tighten as well. They knew they were going to die here, but before Jesse blacked out, he heard a commotion, seeing blurs in his vision before completely passing out.

* * *

Weeks later, Jesse opened his eyes. His first thought was of disbelief, unable to believe that he was even alive right now. He wondered if it was all a bad dream, but one look at his left arm and he knew that what happened was all too real. He took a deep breath, then his eyes went to the door was it opened, a doctor stepping into the room. She smiled at him.

“I’m glad to see that you’re awake. You were in bad shape when we found the both of you.”

“The both of us?”

“Yes, although your friend is still in the ICU. You were there for a few days before being transferred to the regular ward.”

“How long have I been out?”

“Two weeks. We placed you into a medically induced coma so your body would have time to recover. You’re still not at one hundred percent, but you are much better than you were before.”

“Hanzo.”

“He’s still in a coma. His body sustained severe trauma and still needs to be heal.”

“Can I see him?”

Before the doctor could answer, they heard a crash from down the hall in the ICU, hearing glass break and screams before she rushed out of the room. Jesse pulled all the wires from him and went after her, his legs almost buckled underneath him as he stood, but he fought the pain.

“Let me go! Get off of me, get me OUT OF HERE!”

“Hanzo!”

He bolted straight down the hall and look into the only room with an open door. Two nurses tried to hold Hanzo down as he struggled to get away, pulling out his IV and the wires attached to him.

“Dr. Zielger! We need to sedate him!”

Jesse spoke up. “No, please! Let me talk to him!” He pushed them aside and quickly held Hanzo’s hand, and almost in an instance, Hanzo stopped flailing. He looked over, seeing Jesse’s face and as he panted.

“You… you’re alive?”

“In the flesh, darlin’.” He smiled and kissed Hanzo’s hand.

“Please… don’t leave me.”

“I would never dream of it, sweetheart.”

Never.

**Author's Note:**

> http://maonethedwarf.tumblr.com/post/146653312298/young-hanzo-fell-in-love-with-jesse-and-after-his
> 
> idk how links work on this site but there you go
> 
> also Overwatch saved them and Genji helped haha the end


End file.
